The Gallian-Germanian war Reports
by EliteOp
Summary: (This One-shot series is based around the Gallian-Germanian War by Heinkelman and will be removed only by his request.)
1. Operation Bloodied Viking, Norway

**AN:This one's a one-shot story. It is a small attempt at something new. Oh, also. It's alternate reality World War 2.**

* * *

 _BATTLESTATIONS, BATTLESTATIONS! THIS IS NOT A DRILL!_ Boomed over the speakers across the massive USS _Anatolia_ carrier. _German_ _subs have spotted us!_  
Crew dashed for their posts, marines ran around atop the main deck. The rattling of boots was incredibly loud. One marine out of all of them stood and slept in his bunk, only woken up by the screech of the hull. The battle group fell and soon, so shall the _Anatolia_ _._ The soldier jolted up, put his clothing on and dashed for the top, only to find massive fires erupted throughout the halls. The whole ship was under constant bombardment from the German fleet. He gasped for air, only to receive smoke and ashes from the fires. A Stuka's siren bellowed overhead, dropping another bomb

"Shit, shit, shit!" The boy cried, dashing up the stairs which weren't a bellowing fire. He found himself atop the carrier's main deck and peered out with his binoculars. 5 submarines, German writing on their sides, steamed in. The bombardment from the fleet outlined the boy's grim situation. The ship's insides groaned as another short-range torpedo hit under, detonating and nearly splitting the ship in half. Roaring fires atop the main deck sent planes, tanks and soldiers plummeting into the water below. Not much later, the soldier found himself falling from the great height of the deck. He landed into the sea, not ready for it. He gasped, inhaling water and looked up to the burning wreck above him, fiery debris falling into the water next to him. He noticed a body that was flailing around, much like he was. Soon it went dead and he thought about his fate as well. It was sealed, he would not make it. He opened his mouth a final time, trying to scream for help, to no avail. Underwater, no one can hear your begging.

A girl watched from a distance at the shore, her green hoodie and grey skirt flapping in the wind along with her hair. She grimaced, looking at the destroyed ship from the forest as it bent, detonated and sank. The other ships had left, left it and its people to die in the great seas ahead. The girl bowed her head, turned and left as the ship had sunk at last, sending whatever crew may have been aboard to their watery graves.

* * *

The girl walked across a riverbank, collecting different resources for her camp when her eyes caught a glint of something strange ahead. She dashed forward, only to find a boy in aquamarine clothing, camo-patterned and his dog tags resting above the whole set. She opened up his vest and found 3 entry holes. Shrapnel. The girl picked the soldier up, placed his arm around her shoulders and carried him all the way back to her base camp, inside a mountain cave. She slightly smiled when she was able to set him down atop a wolf-skin blanket. She removed his uniform and started setting up a herbal treatment to clean his wounds. The boy was knocked out. She leaned over him and listened to his breath. No breath. She pressed her palms hard against his chest once, twice, three times. No luck, the boy would not breathe. She leaned in and pressed her lips against his, engaging in mouth-to-mouth. One time, two times, three times. The boy coughed out the water in a wooden bowl the girl brought in and leaned back on the blanket.

"Thank... Thank you..." He said, looking at the girl with strained vision. She merely nodded and turned to apply the medicine on the boy's wounds. He winced as the cold press made contact with his skin, sending a burning sensation in as it disinfected the wound. The girl pulled out a basic plier and showed the soldier to stay calm. She disinfected the plier thoroughly and shoved them inside a shrapnel cut, pulling the massive metallic piece out as the boy grimaced. She had done that with the other 2 shrapnel pieces and settled them on a piece of cloth to discard them later. She wrapped a bandage around his wounds and cleaned the dripping blood.

"Who are you?" The boy asked, settling his back on a rock. The girl showed him she wasn't able to talk as of now. She peeked out, to the sight of snow falling from the sky.

"Do you have enough food to last you?" The soldier asked, standing up and buttoning down his uniform. The girl nodded and stopped the boy as he wanted to go outside. She used sign language to ask him his age.

"20. Why?" The boy said, sitting down. The girl told him she was 20 as well, and that she had tried going out in the winter to gather extra supplies.

"You nearly froze to death? To be expected... This is near Norway..." He said, standing up. "I don't care. I've been trained for the winter colds of Russia."  
He turned for the cave exit but the girl stopped him yet again. She pleaded silently that he stay.

"Hey, listen... I just can't stand around, waiting for the Stukas to find us." He said, stepping back. "Plus, there might be other survivors out there from the _Enterprise._ I can't just let my comrades die."

The girl went next to him and wrapped her arms around him as the fire crackled ahead of them, sending small ashes up into the air. She lowered the hood, revealing her golden, flame-like hair and emerald eyes to the soldier. She looked at her supply chests and back to the soldier. Slightly smiling, she settled her head on his shoulder and leaned on him. Mere moments later she was asleep. The boy started to hum something as he let her lean down on his chest. He laid back himself on a rock, letting her sleep.

"Side by side we're fighting, died where we stand..." He sung quietly, looking around at the girl's supply stash and back to her. The girl clearly was born into that wilderness, but where did she get that strange hoodie from?  
The soldier would have to ask himself that later as he fell asleep himself.

 **Hours later, midnight.**

The creaking of snow made the boy open his eyes and stand up, waking the girl up too. He went towards the entry towards the cave, only to spot two Wehrmacht troops, their white and grey coat, face covers and helmets only completed by the sight of Sturmgewehr MP44 assault rifles. The soldiers' guns cocked and aimed towards the pair.

" _Hah, ein Amerikaner."_ One of them said, pulling the American marine out of the cave cover.

 _"Und ein Mädchen? Was sie hier tun?"_ The other asked, pulling the girl out of the cave next to the soldier.

" _Was ist das?"_ The first soldier asked, kneeling next to the soldier "You and your lovely where hiding here."

He hit the soldier in the head with the wooden butt of the rifle, making him bleed out of his mouth. The girl looked in horror as she saw the blood fall from his mouth onto the cool snow.

"Screw you, Kraut!" The boy exclaimed, trying to stand up. The soldier kicked him in the stomach and pressed his boot into the American's chest, along with the rifle aimed at his forehead.

"American dog!" The Wehrmacht soldier stated, angrily. "You will pay for your insolence towards the great Germanian REICH!"

"Let war decide that, you Prussian jackass." The boy stated, receiving another rifle butt to the mouth. He merely smiled through his bloody teeth.

"I'm losing my patience, boy." The stormtrooper stated, his finger on the trigger. "Any others alive?"

"I don't-" The boy cut off as a sniper round impacted the guy defending the girl. Blood, brains and bone splattered onto the rock next to them as he impacted the rock with a loud clank, his Stalhelm making first contact. A 2nd shot streaked in, hitting the other soldier straight through the heart. Blood splattered on the snow around as the soldier's rifle clattered onto the floor and his body fell limp to the sides of the US marine. The boy picked up the STG, ammo bandolier and helped the girl up, handing her the 2nd rifle and ammo bandolier. They turned to face a female in blue/white uniform with a white horse badge on the chest. A sniper of the Gallian militia.

"A gallian?" The American trooper asked, closing in on the soldier.

"Foxtrot." The sniper said in a slightly strong Irish accent.

"Hotel." The soldier responded.

"You're my contact. Thought you'd be here by boat." The sniper said, leaning her rifle on her shoulder.

"Yeah. The old heap got shot to bits. It was supposed to be decommissioned soon enough anyway... Guess it saved us the trouble." the boy answered, pulling out a piece of paperwork. "Here, the Intel your army requested."

"Thanks." The girl said. "Name's Catherine by the way. Spec Ops sniper, soon to be reassigned to the Militia."

"I'm Jackson." The boy answered, crossing his arms.

"Who's the greenie?"

Jackson turned towards the girl in the hoodie. She stepped forward and tried to speak.

"I'm Rosa..." She muttered quietly. Jackson looked at Rosa happily, finally hearing her voice.

"It's good to know you can actually talk, Rosa." The marine said, looking at the girl. She smiled and hugged him.

"You are the first people I am to see... And I am glad about that." She said, pressing her head against his chest.

A gunshot.

Rosa grimaced as she looked up. A gaping hole in Jackson's chest lay mere inches from her head. She felt him drop into her hands and tried to hold him up.

"Jackson!" She cried, trying to hoist him back on his feet. "Jackson! No!"

"This was for the Reich, American dog." The German who was shot through the heart said. "Missed by millimeters, gallian b-" He cut off as Rosa pounced on him and unloaded her entire Sturmgewehr clip into his head, leaving nothing but a bloody mess as her eyes lit up red and her hair went silver-grey, a blue flame forming around her body. When the gun clicked, she started beating him with the butt of the rifle until Catherine pulled her out of the deadly trance. The girl fell on her knees and started crying. She slammed her hand into the ground and looked at Jackson. He moved his hand and she jumped to his side, trying to help him. Her hands were pressed against the wound as she looked on at it spew blood like a volcano.

"Don't you dare, Jackson!" She stated, crying. "I don't want you to go!"  
She ran her hand through his short hair near the back of his head and picked him up. He grimaced and placed his cold hand on her cheek and she held it there, smiling with tears.

"Hey." He said, smiling and trying to keep Rosa smiling as well. "Didn't get too far, did we?"

"Save your strength, Jackson." The sniper said, kneeling next to them and pulling Ragnaid out. It did not help.

"I just want to say, Rosa... I'm sorry I never got to know you better." He coughed blood to the side. "You seem like a wonderful girl..."

" _Döpas och dö i strid."_ Rosa said, grimacing. "Please! DON'T!"  
She placed her hand on his cheek and leaned in, giving him a goodbye kiss. His hand ran through her colorful hair one last time and clattered on the snow, making it crackle. His body went limp, eyes closed and heart stopped beating. Rosa's head settled on his shoulder one last time as she cried her eyes out. The Valkyria had lost another beloved. Catherine knelt next to her, rifle on her back.

"Hey. He's in a better place now." The sniper stated, picking the girl up. "We need to honor his memory by delivering these notes to Squad 7. Alright?"

Rosa wiped the tears off her face, reloaded her Stg. and nodded. She wanted the Germanians to pay for what they have done, and it will be a debt paid in blood.  
The two girls left through the forest, Catherine holding a small wireless radio and tuning in on the Squad 7 frequency.

"Command, Command this is Catherine O'Harra. I am en-route home with some Intel that may well help you? How copy, Lt. Gunther?"

 **To be continued in On the Gallian Front-The Gallian-Germanian War.**

* * *

Translations for the languages spoken.

German-English

 _Hah, ein Amerikaner-_ Hah, an American.

 _Und ein Mädchen? Was sie hier tun?-_ And a girl? What is she doing here?

 _Was ist das?-_ What is this?

Swedish-English.

 _Döpas och dö i strid.-_ Baptized and die in battle.

Thanks for reading guys and see you on the next one!


	2. Encounter in the Ardennes

**As requested by Heinkelboy himself, I will be doing One-Shot stories for him. They are not, I repeat! Not directly linked with the main story unless he specifies so.**

* * *

Squad 7 moved out of the Ardennes after a successful mission against a Germanian base deep within the massive forest. The engine of the _Edelweiss_ calmly rattled, pushing the tank forward with Squad 7's top soldiers aboard.

"How far out are we from the exit?" Rosie asked, looking into the woods in case of an ambush. Largo sat next to her, Lancaar in hand and ready for anything.

"Shouldn't be too far, now!" Jack stated, peering through his binoculars ahead as the tank made way through fallen trees and other blocks ahead. The rest of the squad slowly moved behind the massive vehicle, awaiting for something to shoot at. Their wish was granted as an Germanian sniper took a shot at the _Edelweiss._ The round bounced off the thick armor, but it still made the whole of Squad 7 take cover. Marina sighted the glint of the enemy sniper through her scope. Her gun cracked the air, sending a bullet flying straight through the Schfarschutze's scope, blowing a hole the size of his helmet through his right eye.

"Sniper down!" Marina reported, looking around for more contacts.

"Anyone hurt?" The doctor asked, jumping off the vehicle. Everyone signaled they're good. Not for long. The loud rattle of massive tracks was heard ahead as a gigantic tank emerged from the shrubbery, it's main cannon overpowering the _Edelweiss'_ and a 2nd 75mm gun stood by its side, along with an MG42 pod on each side of the tank and massive slanted armor, it made the tank ahead incredibly powerful and almost impregnable. Someone unknown to Squad 7 appeared out of the hatch above, a strange grin on his pale face. The Black Prince himself stood atop the tank's mighty hatch.

"Ah, my dear Gallians!" He said, signaling his OKW squads to move around and flank the massive tank. "We finally meet face to face."

"And you are?" Jack stated, crossing his arms.

"My name is Lelouch vi Britannia. Some of your people may know me as The Black Prince." He smirked, looking at his opponent. His purple eyes glittered as he stared at the _Edelweiss._ "I hope you have brought more than that small pest of a tank to fight my mighty Maus!"

"Maus?!" Alicia said, leaning against her cover. "That thing's nowhere near a rat!"

"What do you want, Lelouch!" Welkin demanded, showing himself from the hatch.

"One thing and one thing only, my dear Gallian officer." Lelouch stated, smiling. "The full surrender of the Gallian army and their homeland to the great Reich!"

"You won't see that happen soon!" Jack said, firing at Lelouch. The rifle round missed by millimeters.

"Insolent pests! CRUSH THEM!" Lelouch ordered, reentering the tank. Welkin returned inside his tank as well, only to receive a daring welcome. The main gun of the _Maus_ rippled, sending a massive round past the _Edelweiss'_ main cupola.

"ALL UNITS, SCRAMBLE AND ENGAGE!" Welkin demanded through the Wireless. "Isara! Get us out of here!"

"Aye!" The Darcsen girl cried, pushing the tank's engine to its limits. It backed off from the Maus as it traversed the main cannon and secondary. Another round landed close to the Gallian tank, shaking the ground beneath it. _Edelweiss'_ gun boomed, hitting the slanted forward armor of the Germanian superheavy tank. The round harmlessly bounced off, flying into a bunch of trees and narrowly missing Largo. Rosie's SMG rippled, killing 3 Wehrmacht soldiers and killing them.

The main gun of the Maus, along with its 75mm counterpart detonated yet again, sending two high-velocity shells near the Gallian forces. Another narrow miss.

" _SCHEISE_!" The main gunner of the Maus cried. "RELOAD THIS DAMNED CANNON FASTER!"

"Things are getting a bit too hot here, don't ya say boss?" Largo stated, looking through the binoculars at a small squad of 3 Panzer IV F2 tanks rushing for them.

"MAAN! I WISH THE 101ST WAS HERE NOW!" Jack said, taking aim for a german position, but soon pulled back due to heavy MG fire. "We should really turn back for the camp!"

Rounds ripped through the forest air, tearing trees down and landing dead near Gallian positions. Rosie's squad of shocktoopers opened up with all they've had at their disposal. The 3 PzKpfw. IV tanks rolled in relentlessly, their main guns spitting round after round around the forest. Welkin's tank managed to take one out, but the others rushed in, trying to outflank the MBT. Welkin's eyes widened as he looked on at the Maus take aim yet again. Another crack of the lightning! This time a direct hit which shook the _Edelweiss'_ frame. Nearly breaking the frontal armor. Welkin grimaced and looked at the horrors unfolding ahead.

"Argh... Squad 7! I am ordering full tactical retreat back to camp! Make sure no Germanian chases us!" Welkin demanded as his tank backed off, shooting again and damaging the Horizontal turret drive of the Maus, turning it into a Casemate-type until repair.

"ARGH! FIRE AWAY WITH EVERYTHING! MAKE THEM PAY FOR THAT!" Lelouch demanded, looking at the battlefield. Largo's lance boomed, sending a massive tree falling ahead of the advancing Germanian army. Squad 7 managed to retreat with no casualties.

* * *

Captain Varrot checked the report again and put the paper down.

"I understand the 'Black Prince' and his Maus battle tank engaged you... That is not good." Varrot stated in a grave tone. "Thank you, lieutenant... I shall talk to our generals, see how to deal with it. Dismissed."

"Yes ma'am!" Welkin said. The boy left, allowing Varrot to ponder the current situation. A tank that powerful in Nazi hands? It will be hell if they would mass produce those vehicles. She contacted a general and his men about dealing with the new threat.

 **To be continued in On The Gallian Front:The Gallian-Germanian War.**


	3. Codename Crimea

**Small town, Inside Gallian border, german occupied territory..**

Welkin walked along in the night with his civilian clothing on, whistling as he went by different stores and restaurants, only to find himself at the Sleeping Willow inn and restaurant. He walked in, to the sound of calm music and the sight of a bar. He sat down, looking about for his contact. A beautiful woman with long green hair, caught in a bow, a fair complexion and wearing a US uniform and a coat over said uniform sat down next to him and ordered a drink.

"I hear the Eagle has spread its wings over Bruhl." She said, attracting Welkin's attention.

"Indeed." Welkin answered, smiling. "Good to see you again, captain."

"Same to you, lieutenant." The woman smirked, looking at the boy. "What held you up?"

"The sound of artillery over the horizon, a giant tank rolling up behind my squad... That sort of thing." Welkin answered, leaning on the counter with a smile. "How's your life been, Crimea?"

"Full of missions." Crimea answered, receiving her drink. She took a quick sip and placed it back on the counter, slowly. "Let us take a walk."

The two stood up and went outside, walking back the way Welkin had come through.

"The war is everlasting... I hate the damn Nazies." She stated, crossing her arms.

"War has always been like this, Nephanee. I thought you'd know by now." Welkin countered, making sure they weren't being followed. "Jack's fine, by the way."

"Was just about to ask... Ah, my little brother in the Gallian militia... I hope you'll take care of him." Nephanee said, smiling. "If you don't, you know you're dead, right?"

Welkin grinned and nodded as they kept on walking. The sound of mortars in the distance filled the cold night air as they walked on.

"The OSS told me to hand you some files..." Nephanee stated, stopping Welkin behind a building. "And I fear someone may be tracking us."

"How so?" Welkin asked, peeking from behind a corner.

"The Gestapo bastards are after me, but they don't really know how I look." She continued, looking about for anything. "Though, I fear they may have tracked me down now."

She was not wrong, 3 men in civvie clothing armed with MP40 SMGs lined up ahead of them.

"Oh fuck." Nephanee said, putting her hands up. Welkin followed, not noticing what Nephanee had planned. She lowered her right hand, placing it into her right pocket.

"She's pulling out her papers! Don't shoot!" Welkin cried, reaching in his lower pocket as well.

"Ready?" Nephanee whispered. Welkin nodded as they both picked up silent pistols and shot the 3 men ahead, leaving them in a pool of blood.

"We have to place them behind something and clean the blood out, then head to a safe place so I can hand you these papers."

"Gotcha. Let's move fast."

Welkin and Nephanee managed to hide the bodies just as a squad of Wehrmacht soldiers dashed through, Sturmgewehrs up and scanning for targets. The pair managed to hide behind some dumpsters, guns up in case of anything.

"Stg. rifles. Those would've been bad if we were spotted. Let's go, Welks." Neph continued, picking up one of the submachineguns and tossing the boy one as well.

"We split up, make for the top of that hill ahead." Nephanee said, grinning. "Meet any resistance, Gun'em down."

"Got it." Welkin said, giving the thumbs up. They ran on different paths up to the top of the hill. While halfway through, Welkin had found himself face to face with a German soldier, who was half-asleep.

" _Scheise..."_ The trooper stated. Welkin rushed and pulled his pistol out, shooting the man between the eyes. He continued running up the hill to make the rendezvous, not even bothering to hide the body. The two ran into each other at the hill top and both went prone as they heard boots and gear rattle. Another Wehrmacht death squad.

" _Schnell, Schnell! Wir müssen die Mörder zu finden!"_ their captain cried, motioning towards the 12+ Germans. The alarm sounded off in the town, showing the pair that the enemy knew about their presence.

"Crap, they're on high alert!" Nephanee said, grimacing. "We part ways here, Welkin. Here's the files."

Nephanee opened her purse and handed him a dossier, full of Germanian movements and plans. She smiled and dashed the other way, tossing a grenade into a cluster of german troops. Welkin ran for the other side of the hill, covering his tracks.

 **To be continued on On the Gallian front-The Gallian-Germanian war.**

* * *

German-English

Scheise...-Shit...

 _Schnell, Schnell! Wir müssen die Mörder zu finden!-Fast! Fast! We have to find the murderer!_


	4. Jutland-Marberry, Bismarck hunters

**Jutland-Marberry** **pass. 1935, 5th of August.**

The battleship _Undefeatable,_ escorted by destroyers _Bombardier_ and _Valkyrur's pride_ moved onto the last known position of the Bismarck. The water slammed against the hulls of the massive _Undefeatable's_ hull. This ship was a sister-ship to the Kongo-class cruisers, but with heavier armor and armament. She wore the blue colors of the Gallian navy with pride. Its captain, Gerald vi Mullow, an ex-farmer, now a fleet admiral in the Gallian first fleet, lead the charge proudly against the Bismarck, the world's biggest combat vessel deployed to date. Gerald chewed on the thought of facing such a large dreadnaught with this little of a fleet.

"Set to one-half full, relay order to the destroyers." He ordered, looking out onto the sea ahead. Storm clouds formed overhead of the battle zone.

"Aye, captain. Answering to one-half full." The helmsman said, pulling the lever. Three continuous dings were heard as the ship slowed down.

"Get me the captain of the british aide fleet on the horn. Tell his carriers to prepare Swordfish launch." He ordered, scanning the surrounding sea for sights of the enemy. Three enemy destroyers, but no sight of the battleship.

"Get our cannons firing on those torpedo boats. We've fought here many times in the past and won, let's make sure we do so today." The captain demanded, slamming his hand into a console.

"Aye captain. Gunnery requests weapons free on the Type '24 destroyers." One of the ensigns said, turning towards the captain. The man nodded and allowed the ships to open fire on the hostile fleet. Three loud booms shook the ship as shells from the forward turrets flew at extreme speeds towards the type '24 combat destroyers. One round impacted the lead vehicle's bow, setting the ammo magazines ablaze and a 2nd impacted head-on in the citadel of the ship, detonating it.

"This battlefield's been fought for, many times in the past... Get bearing on the other two and fire free!" The man demanded, looking at his cruisers. "Order ours to fire with cannons, but maintain torpedoes for engagement with the Bismarck! Open fire!"

A hailstorm of cannon shells from different ships screamed into the skies, ready to impact the last two destroyers. As they made contact, the ships tore in half, detonated and sunk as fast as they had seen them. Soon, a hailstorm returned from the starboard of the _Undefeatable_ and detonated _Valkyrur's pride_ , sending her to the bottom.

"SHIT! INCOMING, STARBOARD!" The HF/DF officer cried as he looked over the data streaming in on his screen. The Bismarck emerged and the skies started to ripple with drops of water. The sea-side storm had started, reducing ship visibility.

"Get the _Bombardier_ to fire on the Bismarck now! All torpedoes free!" Gerald demanded, looking over his subordinates. "Fire all broadside the moment we sight the SOB!"

"Aye captain!" The entire bridge buzzed, then turned to work on locating the enemy battleship that had just sunk one of their destroyers.

"Sir! The brits aren't far behind!" The comm officer said, looking at the captain. "15 minutes out from our position, they said the Swordfishes are launched!"

"Good." The captain muttered, sitting down on his chair. the Bismarck had emerged ahead, right into the cone of fire of the Bombardier. 5 swarms of 4 torpedoes each whizzed into the water and started moving at high speeds towards the Bismarck.

"ALL BROADSIDES! FIRE NOW!" The captain demanded. Compliance came in the form of 15 loud thumps from the hull as shells screamed into the storm yet again. They missed, all of them. The entire ship shook and shriveled as Bismarck's rounds impacted clean into the back side of the hull, nearly disabling their engines. 50 biplanes appeared overhead. The Swordfish aides had arrived, but were they there in time? Another swarm of rounds hit the _Undefeatable,_ nearly sinking her this time.

"Get those TP Bombers to hit the Bismarck! HARD!" The captain demanded, looking over the field. "Get all our guns realigned and firing at that SOB! Close to 5 Kilometers from target!"

"But sir! Its secondaries would have us..."

"I know helmsman Jones. NOW DO IT!"

"Aye captain, answering to new course." The helmsman stated, smiling. "You're ballsy as hell captain."

The ship turned right, then realigned itself to be able to broadside the enemy. Its cannons lined up the perfect shot and the captain looked on happily.

"ALL WEAPONS FREE! BURN THAT THING!" He demanded as his ship got hit again. "GET THE _BOMBARDIER_ TO FIRE ITS LAST TORPEDOES AT IT! I WANT THIS SHIP SUNK AT ANY PRICE!"

"Aye captain. They report torpedoes away and en-route to contact, same for the Swordfish." The comm officer reported, smiling.

"Shells away... Direct contact! The Bismarck is on fire!" The gunnery officer reported, smiling. Their ship shuddered and the front ignited. "ARGH! But so are we now!"

"Get fire control and keep that fuckin' ship busy until the torpedoes arrive! Get us out of here now! Full steam!"

"Aye captain, answering to Full Steam!"

5 dings annoyed the already strained crew of the battleship. 5 loud thumps were heard as the torpedoes impacted the Bismarck, damaging her, but she kept afloat and fired after the _Undefeatable_ again. The captain grimaced as an option came to mind. A deadly option.

"Fuck..." He said, deciding it was for the best. "TURN 180 DEGREES THEN ENGAGE RAMMING SPEED!"

The bridge gasped as they all turned to look at their captain. Had he gone insane? No. His ammo was ablaze, his ships out of torpedoes and one sunk. It was his last option.

"You heard the captain! Rammin' speed! We sink the Bismarck now!" One of the officer said. His second in command. The entire bridge nodded and turned for their posts. Alarms wailed on the ship, steam whistles blew and the ship engaged the Bismarck at best speed. It was growing bigger and bigger on the horizon.

"Fire everything from the forward cannons! Damage her sides as much as possible so we can fuckin' sink her now!"

The cannons roared to life, sending heavy detonations into the Bismarck's prow and setting the engines ablaze, then right down the middle into the citadel. The ship lit on fire as a few torpedo bombers dropped their cargo close enough to the battleship to damage it.

"She's goin' down." The captain said, smiling. The _Undefeatable_ rammed the Bismarck at full speed, tearing through decks with the bow of it, setting it ablaze and killing crewmen. It seared through the ship's damaged sides and ripped it in half, their ammo detonating and nearly sinking themselves as well.

The Bismarck sank.

"YOU CAN RUN, BUT YOU WON'T HIDE LONG!" The captain screamed, smiling.

"WE ARE LEVIATHAN AND THIS IS OUR SONG!"

The Bismarck sent one last thud, detonated and sank completely. The british Aide fleet arrived to witness the fireworks show in time.

"This is fleet admiral Leonard McCreedy of the British third Aide fleet. Need a tow back home, Gallians?" Their captain came over the com and asked proudly.

"Ten-four Fleet Admiral, sir. Thank you." The captain stated, leaning back into his chair. "Get fire control and repair crews on all damaged decks! I want this ship back in working order at once! We're setting back as soon as we can launch!"

"AYE CAPTAIN!" Chorused the bridge, smiling proudly as the ship left Jutland.


	5. Blazing Night 688th at Antwerp

**This one is linked straight to The Gallian-Germanian war as by request of Heinkelboy. ENJOY a darcsen female squadron kicking arse in the night**

 **Gallian support carrier _Peace-seeker_ , Dark-Tails squadron. Near Antwerp.**

The cold night's air on this night felt rather calm, docile, as the 4 pilots tasked with operation "Blazing Night" left for their formation formed of two types of planes. The common american P40 Warhawk combat fighter, armed with 8 50 calibre Browning MGs and the bomb-armed P-38 Cobra, which also held a 30 millimeter cannon in the nose, besides the known Browning 50 calibre machineguns. The 4 girls wore the traditional Gallian blue pilot uniform with the mark of the Night Huntress 688th Night Bomber squadron. Their planes with the same color and a darcsen banner painted on their tails. Sarah, or callsign Sparrow, lead this mission in the night. As she boarded her P-38 cobra and signaled her girls to get in too, she tested the wireless.

"This is Sparrow to all Dark-Tail air girls, report in." She said, making the pre-takeoff checks and turning the engine on, making the plane rattle due to ignition. The radio hissed with static, then cleared into the voice Annie.

"This is Siren to flight lead, I'm good here." She reported happily, igniting her P40 engine too. Then came the dull voice of Maribelle.

"This is Halo to flight lead, Checkup complete. Awaiting orders for takeoff." She stated as she flicked a few switches in her own P-38, which had the words "Rack, Tap, Bang!" Written on the left side of the hull, along with over 13 enemy plane kills painted. Annika came on queue, probably smiling.

"This is Angel to flight lead, I'm waitin' to gun some of Byzantium's bastards down, boss." She stated, activating her P40's engine. She had the words "Get some!" written on the side with an eagle and bomb crest.

The bombs the P38s carried were known as the "Dambuster" ragnite bombs. Enhanced with the precious mineral, they could litteraly destroy a massive solid concrete structure and still leave a flaming crater in the ground as testimony to the bomb hit.

"Alright, gals. Let's go show the Reich why you don't fuck with a Darcsen willing to fight!" Sparrow said, boosting the girls' morale. They all cried a cheerful "Hoorah!" and clicked their breaks off, making the planes lunge from the carrier at extreme speeds. The girls accelerated and began the climb to just below the cloud layer and started scanning for targets, like bombers or even fighter patrols around the port town of Antwerp.

* * *

 **Antwerp admiral's quarters.**

Fleet Admiral Karl Donitz walked to the window of his office at the 10th story of the massive office block in the port. A feeling was running through him. Something was oddly wrong with this very night, even if it was calm. For him calm meant something was about to happen, just out of experience. He turned towards his desk, sat down and, with an explosive sigh, pulled out a cigar from within his desk's third drawer. Lighting it, the feeling was nagging at him more. Maybe it was hunger, maybe he was tired... no, he knew better. Something was about to happen. He took his rotary phone and entered the number for Antwerp's airfield commander.

"Yes, fleet admiral?" The man said over the phone, worried over what might come next. The admiral looked out the window again and then spoke softly:

"Adam, I have a hunch something may go wrong..." He said, standing up and taking his phone with him to the window.

"Oh, here we go again..." Sighed the commander of the Luftwaffe stationed there. "Go ahead."

"I want Messerschmitt 109s patrolling the skies along with your best pilot..." He said, looking out the window. "I will have air defenses on-line in case of anything... I just..."

"Admiral, I know that when a feeling like this hits you, it is usually right. I will have Heinrich and the 305th up in the air momentarily." Adam commented, looking at his planes out on the runway. "They will take care of anything, you just have the AA and searchlight on by the time we get there so they can easily spot their targets."

" _Verstandt... Danke,_ Adam..." The admiral said, then hung up. He sat down back at his desk and leaned his mouth into his clenched fists on the wooden table. Something was going to go wrong tonight... he just knew it.

* * *

 **An hour later, near Antwerp coast.**

A searchlight blared ahead of the diamond-formation Darcsen bombers. Sparrow looked down, to the sight of fully active AA batteries and even a patrol of ME109s flying overhead.

"Well, this is gonna complicate things..." Siren said, looking at the enemy forces already entrenched.

"Considerably." Halo added, looking at her squadron comrades. "But we are Night Huntresses. I am certain we can do this."

"10-4 on that, Halo. Evade the spotlights and gun at'em the moment you can. Got it?" Sparrow said, leveling her plane and readying for a dive.

"Aye, aye ma'am!" Came as an answer from her squadmates.

"Alright." She said, smiling as she placed her aviator glasses over her eyes. "Halo, on me. We're dropping the bombs. Remember, only one shot each, so don't-"

"I do not miss, flight commander. Let us depart!" Halo said, flinching her plane right and into a steep dive. Sparrow grinned and followed wake, diving towards the ragnite fuel depot.

"This is gonna be a bigass boom! Siren, Angel! Get ready to gun down some 109s!" She smirked, maintaining the 45 degree dive towards the fuel depot. Out from afar, she could see Halo's bomb flare blue and drop. One away onto the enemy warship. It was her turn.

Flak exploded around the Warhawks as the girls flew into evasive maneuvers. With a quick flick of the wrist, Siren pulled into a fast turn and looked down at the show of flares and tracers going for them. She noticed one single 109 diving for Sparrow and checked her ammo.

She dove.

The speed and Gee-forces pushed her into the leather seat of the aircraft, making her nearly faint. Her vision blurred to a dark mist, then returned as she quickly leveled the plane, then noticed she was on the tail of the ME109. Her machineguns roared to life for a nanosecond, sending a flaming burst of tracer-API ammo into the enemy and lighting his plane ablaze. It detonated seconds later as a round hit the fuel tank and another, the ammo. The P40 flew through the smoke no problem, then turned to the sight of over 13 more fighters attacking them. Her plane shuddered as a ragnite "Dambuster" detonated, setting the enemy warship ablaze. Halo's voice came over the com.

"This is Halo, I have hit my target!" She reported, making a quick turn. "I am joining Angel and Siren in the dogfight! It's all you boss!"

Out of the dark blue of the skies, a round impacted the side of Angel's plane, nearly searing off her chest. She cocked her head towards the threat and noticed a very determined Germanian pilot after her, one with bright-red eyes, almost hellish. She jolted her plane into a quick ascent to dodge the pilot, which made a quick turn and engaged her again, searing metal sheet off her plane and even a flap. She felt the plane shudder, but kept climbing enough to outrun the german and turn on him. She fired another small volley, but the german dodged and turned towards Halo, engaging her as well. The pilot managed to dodge the shots coming from the enemy cannons and fired away with her 30, accompanied by the 50 cal MGs peppering another ME going for Siren. The thunderous roar of an explosion was heard as the fuel depots below sent a blue flare and shook the land around. That was their last target to hit, thus allowing them to initiate fall back.

Halo looked at her damaged comrade then back at the crazed ME109 pilot and engaged, flaring her machineguns bright as she shot ragnite-modified rounds into the enemy planes. 3 had fallen to the damaging explosions that ensued inside their hulls. Her team mates began the climb back into air, chased by the remaining Messers. She looked out and noticed the enemy fighter that wounded her friends. It was Heinrich Karol von Richtofen, follower of the Red Baron himself. The man turned to the sight of Halo, then tried to engage in a dogfight, flaring his cannon as he fired.

"GO!" Sparrow cried, looking at a flak round flaring past into an enemy ME109. The Phantom had arrived to pick them up in the commotion. The girls dove for the carrier, Halo staying behind to defend her wounded comrade. They all touched down safely and the squadron left the area.

* * *

 **Phantom bridge. An hour later.**

"Ma'am!" The girls said, snapping a crisp salute at their CO.

"Hey girls. We got us a new mission." She said, smiling as she neatly arranged some files on her desk. "We're aiding the militia squad no. 7."


	6. Enemy at Randgriz, the Sniper Elites

**AN:This one will directly link into Heinkelboy's story, so enjoy this little prequel for the battle between snipers!**

* * *

 **R** **andgriz, somewhere within the ruins.**

As the artillery shells and canonade from the german side of the city roared overhead, Marina and Jack crawled through seemingly endless tunnels made of the rubble that fell in the area. Jack was on point, clearing out the debris that fell ahead of'em so the main marksman could go through. They had reached the Victory Square, dedicated to the heroes of EWI

"Umm... What should I know about this place?" Jack asked, sitting down. Marina settled her sniper onto a couple of sandbags.

"Victory Square." Marina answered. "Dates back 12 years and honors those we've lost in EWI."

Jack rubbed his chin, then went next to Marina and unslung his binoculars. He looked about, to the sights of enemy Nebelwerfers in the distance, launching the deadly payload onto the already hole-ridden and burning city. Rockets trailed away, leaving smoke clouds behind them as they screamed towards their intended target area. He rubbed his brow, slung the binoculars back into place and pulled out his submachine gun. Marina gasped and looked through her scope again.

"German patrol." She said, cocking her rifle. She pulled out a stick grenade and tossed it to Jack.

"When I say, toss it right above them. I will do the rest." She ordered, reloading the gun. Jack nodded and readied himself. As the patrol came in ever closer, Marina steadied her breath and peered through the scope at the officer. She whistled a tune to keep herself calm and steady, holding the rifle level onto the sandbags.

"Stay outta sight, cover your head, when she pulls the trigger you're dead." Jack smirked, readying himself to toss the 'nade. The patrol stopped a mere twenty feet away from Marina and Jack, leaving Marina to think on what to do.

"Ready, American?" She asked, exhaling deeply. Jack grinned, cocked his head towards the patrol and readied his throw.

"Ready." He finally answered, leveling the grenade properly. Marina inhaled again, held her sights to the officer and with a single word...

"GO!"

The hell broke loose. Jack tossed the grenade above the enemy squad, making Marina's cat-like reflexes snap-to. She leveled the aim towards the grenade, time seemingly slowing around her. She was in 'the zone'. A single exhale and a crack of her rifle, the grenade detonated mid-course, sending heated shrapnel whizzing into the enemy soldiers, wounding some, barely scratching some and not even hitting some. She quickly turned her rifle towards the officer, letting loose another shot. The officer's limp body let a light thump as it dropped onto the rubble-filled street below. The German soldiers scrambled to see where the shot had come from and soon noticed the glint of the girl's rifle.

"JACK!" She screamed, tossing the american boy a magazine for his Thompson. "Cover me while I kill'em all!"

"Understood!" He said, steadying himself over the sandbag wall next to them. He fired a short burst from the submachinegun, pinning the Germans down and allowing Marina to properly line up shots. Three times the gun cracked again, leaving enemies dead on the floor with holes between their eyes. Marina was always on-target.

" _Scheise... SCHFARSCHUTZE!"_ screamed one of the soldiers, readying the bolt for his own Karabiner rifle. He peaked over his cover and his stalhelm clanged and fell off, a hole straight through the middle. A red mist filled the air as the soldier's body slumped onto the ground.

"Easy pickings." Marina said, taking aim again. She shot at a soldier setting up his MG34 in a building, hitting him straight through the throat and searing his spine. Jack fired another burst towards the Germans, nailing one through the leg. The Wehrmacht trooper fell onto the ground, grabbing onto his bloodied leg. He screamed for help, before being silenced by Marina. A relentless sniper, that girl was...

" _SCHNELL, SCHNELL! Der Leutnant müssen unsere Köpfe!"_ The german sergenat demanded, letting his MP40 ripple towards the sniper and her team-mate. Jack's uniform ripped as he got grazed by a round in the shoulder, but Marina was unfazed. She took aim towards the Sergeant, who took cover in a nano-second, leaving one of his younger troopers to die. A round ripped cleanly through the boy's chest and he slumped onto the floor, clutching the hole through which the round went.

"There's more..." Marina said, cocking her rifle and taking aim toward the enemy force. Three more rounds whizzed through, killing two enemy snipers and a spotter on the roof of the café ahead.

"I've got more on this side, Marina!" Jack reported, firing a long burst from her SMG. He had killed two soldiers out of the five that had taken cover ahead of him. The Wolf's eyes quickly switched, and in one swift motion, her entire body shifted toward the new threat and she fired, hitting one more hostile straight through the forehead. The man's brains splattered on the concrete wall behind him as he too fell by Marina's shot.

"Good shooting, Tex!" The american boy said, shooting another german straight through the head. Jack cocked his head towards an enemy that moved behind Marina with his MP40 out, and with quick thinking and reflexes, he put three bullets into the man's skull, making him drop dead behind the sniper. She turned towards the now-dead german sniper.

"Thank you." She said, cocking her sniper. She resettled into position and began firing again. Three more germans fell, prey to the Wolf of Gallia. A surviving officer cowered behind cover, his Wireless Radio in-hand to call for backup. He managed to slap himself awake and speak through clearly:

" _Es ist der Wulf des Gallia! Senden sie de Luftwaffe!"(I suck at German)_

Marina looked through as the officer's hat popped up and she waited for his eye or something to pop up as well. She pulled out her last frag, pulled the pin and after a single second, she tossed it, making the german get out of his cover. She bolted her rifle again and fired, searing the guy's spine in half.

"I think that was it..." Jack panted, standing up. He looked about and noticed all that was around them was german bodies, with the same markings as those they had seen at Mullow...

"Comescu..." Jack said, cocking his SMG. "These guys are SS!"

Marina's eyes widened. She ran towards Jack as she heard the howl of Jericho trumpets above them and pushed him out of the way, then dove inside a destroyed building as the bombs impacted. The howling siren from the Ju-87 subsided as it levelled out and left the area.

"Marina!" Jack screamed from behind his cover. "You okay?!"

"I made it, though barely... We're separated." She stated, noticing the massive hole left by the enemy bomb in the middle of the road. "Return to the squad... I have a score to settle, here and now."

"What?!" Jack demanded, taking a step forward.

"Jack, move it now." She stated, reloading her rifle. "Before Comescu sights you in."

"D... Dammit. Alright. Good luck, sniper elite." Jack said, saluting. He left in a hurry towards the squad, leaving Marina fend for herself.

"Finally... I've come this far." She said, taking cover inside the café she had so gracefully landed in. She pulled out a piece of a mirror, taped it to a stick and used it to see where Iohan may have been.

* * *

 **St. Maria's Church belltower, 500 yards away from Marina's position.**

Iohan, the SS officer from back in Mullow, grinned as he peered through the scope towards Marina's little mirror.

"Good try, _fătucă..._ Just not good enough." He said, firing once and breaking the Mirror from the sniper girl's hand. He looked through the scope again, to see what she attempted to do next. His breath slowed down, as did his heartbeats. He looked once more and noticed the sniper girl peak. With an exhale, his M/28 Pystikorva cracked the air around him, his round splitting the void as it hurtled towards Marina's position. The round hit next to the concrete, leaving a cut on Marina's right cheek, which was bleeding. She took cover better and placed her palm on the wound, wiping a bit of blood off.

"You'll pay for that, Nazi scum!" She said, pulling out her sniper and checking her ammo.

"This should be fun..." Iohan smirked, looking through the scope. Marina's rifle shot once, hitting the bit of wood above Iohan's head, but barely damaging it.

"Oh, so that's how it's gonna be? Well then..." He muttered, bolting his rifle. He then took aim, and a legendary duel had begun.

* * *

Translations

German-English

 _Scheise... SCHFARSCHUTZE-Shit... SNIPER!_

 _SCHNELL, SCHNELL! Der Leutnant müssen unsere Köpfe! - Hurry, Hurry! The lieutenant will have our heads!_

 _Es ist der Wulf des Gallia! Senden sie de Luftwaffe- It's the Wolf of Gallia! Send in the Luftwaffe!_

Romanian-English

 _Fătucă-Girlie_


	7. Clearing Bastogne

**AN:Requested by Heinkelboy, I am not sure if this will be linked to the story.**

* * *

 **Treeline 300 meters from Bastogne, Ardenner grounds. 5th of May, 1935.**

The young Lieutenant of the Gallian regulars, lieutenant Mary Read, lay prone in the thick grass on one of the hills over Bastogne, a crossroad town that could possibly be the key for the Gallians seizing the supply bases within the Ardennes. Read sighed, then looked over the entrenched german position, noticing Panzer 38(t)s guarding the roads, along with a large garrison of German soldiers, wielding from the basic Karabiner 98 Kurz, to the Sturmgewehr MP44 assault rifle, the MG42 HMGs and the Panzerfaust AT launchers. The woman stood up crouched, and moved slowly toward her second-in-command.

"Carter. We've got a situation." She stated, pulling out a map of Bastogne, then placing it upon the thin grass below. Carter walked up to her, rifle slung behind his back and leaned closer.

"What's wrong, Read?" Carter smirked, checking his G4 Rifle and looking at his CO. "Caught a cold or something?"

Read looked at him with a blank glare, utterly ignoring his comment, then began explaining the situation they were facing. She started pointing out different German positions on the map with extreme accuracy. She sighed explosively, then began explaining.

"The Germans have positions here," She started, pointing at the main road, then drawing the universal "Machinegun Nest' Symbol on the map, only on both sides of the road, along with a platoon's worth of Lancers behind them "here," She moved to the town's left border, just close to the road leading deeper within the Ardennes, where she wrote MOTORPOOL with bold lettering, to clarify the position "and here..." She continued, circling the whole of the town center with a red pen. "The Germans have 38(t)s with them in there... Must be dug in as hell, besides the positions our scouts and I spotted. The town hall, however, remains the main objective... We just gotta figure out how to get to it in time, and without losing half our effective in the process."

Carter sighed, then looked at one of their snipers peek through the thick shrubbery behind them. The sniper looked back at the CO, then nodded and peered through the scope again.

"We can do this, Lt. You've grown into quite the commander since back in Vasel." He stated, tapping his commander on the shoulder. "Plus, wouldn't want to disappoint the sevens' commander, would we now?"

Read jolted, her eyes wide and flush hitting hard. She looked at Carter, who snickered then showed her the 'shush' sign. Read calmed down from her near-blood-rage situation and looked over the map one last time.

"Shit... INCOMING!" Screamed one of the troopers as rounds started impacting around Read and her troops, one tank round blowing a tree in half. Leaves were seared, splinters smashed off the trees and wood, dirt flew and two soldiers fell limp, shots right through their heart and bright eye socket. Read went prone and crawled all the way to Carter, who was laying in the grass with his rifle pointed in the enemy's general direction.

"THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?!" Read demanded, pulling out her rifle as well. She shouldered it, then peeked from behind the bush she was behind, only to be welcomed by a shot impacting an inch away from her face. She backed off, then looked at Carter.

"I THINK THE MUST'VE SAW US! OUR UNIFORMS AREN'T THE MOST INCONSPICUOUS IN THIS KIND OF PLACE, Y'KNOW?" Carter stated, firing off two rounds into a German rifleman from the distance. The soldier smacked against one of the house walls, leaving a bloody trail as he fell right onto the stone floor.

"HOW THE HELL?!" The girl asked, firing away too, but not hitting anything but the armored front of a 38(t). The rounds clanged off, the noise only being muffled by her soldiers screaming and by the rounds smashing around them into hell and back. Read felt fear of death for a second time in her life... Was this it? Was she going to see herself die next to her comrades... Was she done-for?

"NO!" She screamed, snapping out of the bloodied trance that had hit her mere seconds ago, then looked toward the enemy tanks and shook her head, waking herself up as adrenaline rushed through her veins. She began barking orders.

"GET OUR LANCERS THE FUCK UP HERE! I DON'T CARE IF THEY HAVE TO CRAWL THROUGH BROKEN GLASS, GET THEM TO FIRING POSITION!" The woman screamed with renewed vigor as sweat bead down her forehead, and true to her call, her two best shots with a lance crawled next to them.

"Did you call for some AT, lieutenant?!" Tim, also known as "The Finger", a close friend and a good lancer of hers grinned, his dark-blue hair flailing from the amount of rounds that smashed around them. Read smiled, nodded then turned herself to firing toward enemy infantry. She started pelting them with rounds from her semi-automated Gallian-5, extended mag rifle.

"Tank, position Zero-Zero-one-five!" Reported Amanda, Tim's older sister, known as "The Eye". She and her brother were a deadly duo of a Lance sharpshooter and his spotter. "Wind and elevation calculated?!" She asked, cocking her rifle and looking through the ironsights.

"Yeah, big sis. Targets locked." Tim reported, grinning to his ears as he looked through the Lance's ironsights, readying himself to fire. His sister gave the thumbs up, with a sly grin to match, then Tim breathed in...

His eyes focused on target, his aim ready and his heart beating proud and his only thought on knocking out that Panzer. His aim steadied on the frontal viewport of the light tank. He breathed out and fired...

The round lurched from the lance, its target so close, the round gained momentum fast enough to break through a steel plate and then some. It smashed straight through the visor, taking the head of the driver clean off, then detonated inside, setting the ammo of the tank ablaze, and by definition, destroying it in a bright orange ball of flames. Tim readjusted, to meet a new tank coming for them, and as the Germans noticed their tanks being blown into smithereens, they decided it would be best to retreat into the town, reload then make sure they had enough ammo... Read took the opportunity and stood up, blowing the whistle. The infantry charge of over 250 Gallian regulars began, bayonets affixed!

"COME ON, PEOPLE! FOR GALLIA!" Screamed Read, taking aim and shooting one of the german MG crewmen, leaving the other clean scared of what might come next. Read turned toward her troops.

"REGIMENT 5! PLAN 31:FIREBRAND! I WANT SQUADS B AND C TO TAKE THE MOTORPOOL!" She demanded, making a quick hand signal, then taking cover behind a ruined house within Bastogne. The rest of the crews took cover and engaged in intense firefights with the Nazies. Read had attached her bayonet to her rifle, then peeked from behind her cover, only to be welcomed by sustained arcs of fire from the MG42s and snipers from different positions in the roof areas.

"Shit... GET VERLAINE UP HERE!" Read demanded, just as her sniper elite closed in next to her and took cover behind the wall.

"Call for a sniper, Read?" Verlaine asked, moving in front of her CO. The Verlaine Parker was one of the top gallian snipers in the war. The girl, like Marina Wulfstan, of Squad 7, never missed a shot in her life. She took aim, then immediately retracted as a round whizzed so close to her face she litteraly had a cut mark on her right cheek.

"Argh... Nazi fucks!" She said, bolting her rifle, then looking through the scope and nailing one enemy sniper through the head. She turned toward Read and smiled, then nodded.

"Alright... So that's one sniper down out of how many?" She asked, holding her rifle close to her chest. Whizzing filled the air as flame rounds started landing in the town square, burning bright blue and killing a whole lot of germans.

 _"Lieutenant, this is Mowgli. Plan Firebrand is on. Effect on target?"_ The gunner of one of the mortars asked through radio, receiving a quick answer from Read, who was grinning to her ears.

"Damn good effect on target! Thanks Mowgli!"

She looked to the right side, only to notice three more Panzer 38(t)s moving toward them. She quickly took cover and signaled her lancers, up until the point Carter popped out the top of one of them, signaling them it was all okay. The cannon of the leading 38(t) traversed, with HE ammo loaded, and fired toward the town hall HQ, blowing a chunk out of the wall.

"Alright! Regiment 5! Advance! We're clearing out the town now!" Read demanded, smiling as she and her squad advanced from street to street, shooting German stragglers and more.

"Target. Small-caliber AT gun, Angled 50 Degrees right, two more degrees upward." Carter stated, grinning to his ears as he levelled the gun of the 38(t) to meet their target. "Gun loaded, Erza?"

"Yeah. Fire free, sarge." Erza stated, grinning to her ears.

The main gun of the tank fired, blowing the enemy position apart along with their guns. Body parts fell around the tank, one hand even slamming against the turret and leaving a blood trail on it. Read and the rest of her troops rushed the town hall, breaching into the place without so much as a second thought. Read's head and gun quickly turned to the sight of three german officers, pistols pointed at her and her troops. She put two bullets into each, then quickly reloaded her rifle and continued the breaching. She knocked door after door down, then tossed a frag grenade into the rooms, her lancers firing in some as well, as to clear the places out. When they reached the final room, the 'corner office', She took cover next to the wall, weapon ready in her arms.

"I want my shocker up here." She stated, her two shocktroopers going next to her as she readied the breach. She had one last grenade with her, which she readied.

"Ready, lieutenant." Her shocktroopers reported, cocking both their SMGs. Read grinned, then pulled the pin on the grenade and busted the door open, tossing the frag inside. The detonation rocked the building, and when the smoke subsided, the three troopers burst in, weapons pointed in every direction. A single German, full of shrapnel holes, stumbled toward Read, then fell dead on the floor.

"I think we're done here..." Read said, sighing explosively as she walked to the broken window of the building. "Call Varrot, tell her we're good. The sevens can move through unopposed."

"Yes, ma'am. Contacting the captain now." Her radioman said, placing the radio on the table. Read smiled, then sighed.

" _Good luck, Welkin. Go kick'em in the short-side, then c'mon back."_ She thought, then turned toward the chair in the office and sat down.

 **To be continued in The Gallian-Germanian war.**


	8. Note

p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongTo All READERS! TO all READERS! This is a note relating to ALL STORIES on ELITEOP!/strong/em/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"spanstrongemspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Alright, folks. I'll be brief about it. I'm thinking of possibly rewriting the entire set of stories I have on this accou/span/em/strongstrongemspan style="text-decoration: underline;"nt to better fit my current standards of writing (2000+ or up to 6000+ words per chapter, better descriptions etc.) and none of my stories here will be continued. /span/em/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"spanstrongemspan style="text-decoration: underline;"To be fairly honest, I was honored to actually have started most stories I have here and If... IF, I have the possibility, I'd like to finish all of them, but restarted, rewritten, basically remaster them all. Think of it this way. It'll be better for all, since I was, what, 13-14 when I started this account and started posting stuff.../span/em/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"spanstrongemspan style="text-decoration: underline;"I bid you all good luck, thanks for all the support and wish to see you all another time if at all possible./span/em/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"spanstrongemspan style="text-decoration: underline;"You'll probably find the rewrites on my Secondary and Tertiary accounts... Yet again, thanks for it all and I wish you all good luck./span/em/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"spanstrongemspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Secondary account:ForsakenSpartan/span/em/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"spanstrongemspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Tertiary(Where a current rewrite of VC:TN is currently standing):Johnnieboy11/span/em/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"spanstrongemspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Peace out!/span/em/strong/span/p 


End file.
